Drifting Blossom
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: There are many unknown roads before her, but only one will lead to the destruction that originally took place. "May your adventures be fruitful." (Not a typical Time Travel)
1. Drifting Blossom

**I don't Own anything Dealing with Naruto**

**Note**: Did I want to post this, no.

**Why** did I post this, because it was stuck in my damn head

**Will** I continue this, Maybe. Do I wish to, possibly, if people suck up their rudeness and leave me alone with their** RUDE** Comments. If that's all this gets, then I'm not posting again.

**Flames are not welcome. They are not Constructive Crit! **

**It's called a sandwich, GOOD Stuff, Bad Stuff, then possibly suggestions with a good ending! **

xxx

This Idea was bouncing in my head for a long time. There is a major twist and I want to see how it is taken.

Essentially, this is a **_Kushina/Minato_ **Pairing, but with a **major**, as I said, **twist**.

Please bear with me, I'm still in my spring semester, so it has no schedule

* * *

_Drifting Blossom Chapter One_

* * *

**Please read the Note up above. I did forwarn you.**

Xxx

Chakra exhaustion.

It was mind numbing. It made the bodies reactions slow and noticeable. It left the person utterly drained and in need of energy. There was nothing more exhausting than the depletion of Chakra. Even with a broken limb, one could fight back, but the depletion of chakra could leave a person defenseless and knocked out or dead.

With another burst of chakra, Sakura Haruno was left trembling, limbs starting to become sluggish and unable to use to their full capacity. Her reaction time was taking a major toll and she was already cursing her situation. There was nothing more she could do. Already having taken the maximum amount of soldier pills, Sakura was feeling the strain on her muscles as they used up the pill and converted it into needed energy.

She couldn't possibly take another one and send her body into overdrive. It would probably kill her, even with her medical chakra rushing through her system. If anything, she'd probably overload her heart or induce chakra poisoning.

A burst of chakra left her fist and the ground cracked before fully exploding outward. No, there was only so much she could do before her body failed on her from the exhaustion. Sakura needed to pull back before she collapsed on the battlefield.

With a signal, someone quickly took her place and Sakura pulled back, heading for the headquarters that they had half assed put together. There was nothing they could do about their previously destroyed headquarters, so they had to throw up another one as quickly as possible, just out of range from the main battlefield. Though, that didn't stop the almost zombie like enemies from attacking their small sectioned off area, hence why she was out battling.

"Sakura-san!" a medic-nin cried out, swiftly ducking under the curtain and looking at the beat up and worn looking teen. He came to a stop right before the girl, body heaving for air and worry evident. He quickly gestured for her to sit down and his hand lit up green. Sakura sighed as the chakra washed through her system, healing what her sluggish chakra was trying to do.

"I-"

"No more soldier pills, Sakura-san. Your body is already over working itself and will go into failure if you keep it up." He murmured and Sakura scowled.

"I know-"

"No, Sakura-san. I know that you already know all this, but please, listen to me." He stated and Sakura huffed before her muscles finally relaxed in her chair. She really needed some rest, and by the rate the battle was really picking up, she needed as much as she could get.

"How is the battle up front?" She questioned and the medic hesitated, hands both lit up green as they worked on repairing what they needed to.

"I'm…I don't know." He whispered.

Sakura hadn't been on the front battlefield yet, seeing that she was a medic-nin first and foremost and a Shinobi after. Sakura had to be the last of her kind to die on the battlefield, for if a medic's goes first, the war was over for them.

She hadn't been sitting down for twenty minutes when a loud sound rang out within the thrown together Headquarters. Sakura was on her feet and out of the small enclosure, just as another sound filled the clearing. It wasn't until Sakura came skidding around the corner, that her eyes locked onto a figure that she hadn't expected to see so soon.

Her mouth opened slightly and then snapped close. Looking around, Sakura could only see damage to their makeshift tents and some bodies thrown to the sides. All Shinobi on sight were at a distance, defense up and not attacking at all. Was he really attacking them? Was this finally the last straw?

"Sakura."

Sakura stiffened at his voice and her eyes narrowed. Was he an enemy? Would she finally have to fight him? With clenched fists, she kept her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes. If she happened to die because of him, then he was at least going down with her. There was no possible way that Sakura was going to sit around and let him destroy their second base that they needed. For the first time, she realized that Sasuke would truly have to be taken out if he was a danger to their troops.

"Sasuke." She finally replied back and Sakura averted her gaze, not wanting to be pulled into a Genjutsu.

In the next couple of seconds that it remained silent, Sakura steadied her nerves as she threw her thoughts to the wind and shoved another Soldier pill into her mouth. The energy swam through her veins and just as she moved, she was blocking an attack directed right at her.

'So, this is how it's going to end.' Sakura thought, her heart fully breaking from what was really happening. She was finally giving up on him.

Blows were thrown off course and Sakura found herself starting to run out of chakra once again, her previous actions causing her difficulty for this fight. Even with that extra pill, she could already feel the drain.

It wasn't until the chirping of that dreaded attack, filled her ears and sent Sakura's mind into mild panic. Sasuke Uchiha was really, really going to kill her. There was no help from Kakashi-sensei, no Naruto, no one strong enough to stop him, and last but not least, there was no hope of this boy coming back to them. With a bitter smile forming on her lips, Sakura found herself looking up, finally locking eyes with him.

There was no sign of the Sharingan and Sakura found rage suddenly surging through veins. Did he really think that she wasn't worth his time at all? With chakra exhaustion already heavily upon her limbs, Sakura wouldn't doubt that he was seeing her as that weak little girl years before, but Sakura wasn't like that, not even in the face of death.

Sasuke shot forward and Sakura steadied herself, letting medical chakra surge into her hands. She was going to die and Sasuke wasn't getting away with a minor injury. No one, save Tsunade, would be able to heal what she was about to do and it would already be too late, for the both of them.

Sakura took a deep breath and surged forward, meeting Sasuke mid way.

A ripping sound filled the clearing and blood splattered everywhere as Sasuke's chidori pieced through Sakura's torso. She coughed harshly, blood already spilling from her lips and for a second, she shuddered in pain before her eyes flickered back open, finding Sharingan eyes spinning in front of her, a look of utter surprise upon her ex-teammates face.

Sakura would have said something, anything, but with Sasuke's hand shoved right through her chest and having ripped up her lungs, she couldn't get anything out of her throat, other than blood. With a weak smile, her emerald eyes started to dull and her no longer glowing hands fell from Sasuke's chest, burns shaped like hands very noticeable on his bare chest. Underneath his skin though, would be torn muscle, tendons, and organs.

He would die, just like her, though not as bloody.

Sakura's vision failed her and with a soft smile still adorning her face, she slipped into darkness.

It hurt, not being able to say goodbye, but at least Sakura knew that she had somehow gotten Sasuke to return to them, even if they had both died in the end. Naruto would be devastated, but there was nothing she could do.

Darkness.

That was all that surrounded Sakura as she floated within the space, feeling nothing but cold and achy. Her limbs were beyond stiff and she craned her neck, flinching when it wouldn't go without a fight, to see behind her. Everywhere she looked, all Sakura could see was an endless sea of darkness.

Her hands shook, and what emotions she had been holding back while fighting her childhood crush and ex-teammate, had her sobbing within the dark. Sakura curled up into a tight ball, forcing her stiff muscles to obey her and she sobbed even harder, finally letting everything hit her. She was really dead, her ex-teammate having murdered her.

It felt like she had been crying forever when a light engulfed her small form, causing the girl to jerk up, face tear stained as she looked around.

"So you are Sakura Haruno."

There, before Sakura, was a woman with long, flowing black hair, face painted white, and dressed in a formal kimono. This woman was stunning, beyond words and it was almost like she came out of a painting. Sakura's mouth opened, but then closed. She hadn't expected to see the Deity Izanami-no-Mikoto.

With that, Sakura found herself formally bowing, her forehead almost brushing the ground as she sat with her feet beneath her, in seiza style.

"Please, rise Sakura Haruno." Izanami murmured while stepping forward, her formal kimono following behind her in heavy layers. "We have much to discuss and I'd like a tea while we are at it."

Sakura quickly got up, her palms slick with sweat as she nervously followed the Goddess. Soon, they were seated beneath a large God Tree and with steaming water and tea leaves, they had two cups of tea ready in minutes. Izanami took a sip before setting her cup down as she looked at the young teen before her.

"You must be confused, young one. I can see it in your face." She muttered while tilting her head before shaking it. "The reason you are here, is because there has already been much laid out for you, my Cherry blossom."

Sakura choked on her hot tea and cleared her throat before frowning. "If I may interrupt Izanami-sama… but what exactly are you talking about?"

Izanami smiled and shook her head. "Your life took a turn for the worse. I am merely saying that it is finally time for you to have a chance to do good. To right everything that went wrong."

Sakura's heart leaped within her chest and her emerald eyes widened. Her mouth went dry and she finally breathed. "Are you saying that you're sending me back to fix everything that happened? To stop all this from happening?"

Izanami pursed her lips and finally nodded. "Yes, Sakura Haruno, you shall get a chance, but at a cost."

Sakura's mind was racing. Just how many were offered this? How many of them were offered the chance to go back and possibly have none of this happen? Sakura found her hands clenching as she realized that she could have the possibility in saving her home. The future that held everyone precious to her.

She would have immediately jumped at that opportunity, but she froze, remembering what Izanami had mentioned.

"Cost…what do you mean? If I accept, what will I have to give?" Sakura questioned, eyes lighting up at the thought of fixing everything for her teammates and loved ones. If she could give them a Konoha to love and live in peacefully, then she would gladly do this for everyone.

"You already know the enemy, Sakura. Word has already been passed around, even those of your Allied Shinobi force know the enemy. Should you accept this, you'll not be going back in body and name." Izanami supplied.

Sakura paused, face contorting slightly before she looked towards the ground. At least, if she accepted, she would have another chance at life. Even if she wasn't 'Sakura' this time around.

"Please." Sakura finally managed to get out, emotions in turmoil at finally realizing that she would not have the body she had had since she had been born. "I'd like to go back." She murmured.

Izanami smiled, her face softening as she brought up her hand. "There are many paths to take, Sakura, but only one will lead to the exact same fate that you have lived so far. Fix it all, and peace might reign in your village, though, shall you follow that one line, everything will have been for naught. As I said, you know your enemies already, don't forget them."

Sakura's breath came in shallow as Izanami stood with her cup of tea. With that same smile and wondering gaze, she finally bowed her head to the pink haired girl.

"May your adventures be fruitful, and your path full of good fortune. I dearly hope that you pick your path with caution."

Izanami then tipped her teacup, cherry blossoms spilling from its seemingly bottomless pit and sweeping over the speechless teen.

"Never forget your Will of Fire."

Sakura could only watch with wide eyes as she was swallowed into the sweeping blossoms, losing sight of the Goddess and being swept into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Drifting Blossom Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of** **Naruto**

Too many times had I fudged this chapter up. I literally wanted to peel the document out of my computer and tear it into a million pieces!

**Kushina/Minato **

**FLAMES are NOT welcome**

**If you don't like this, then go write your own. I write for myself and only myself. I'll never HOLD a chapter just because the story isn't getting a lot of attention.**

**Warning:** Here is that supposed twist that probably isn't as amazing as it was brought out to be. Oh well.

* * *

_Drifting Blossom Chapter Two_

* * *

Warmth.

It was what the human body sought out when cold. It was something that every human being wished for from family members. It was what children needed to survive throughout their childhood.

It was something Sakura would find missing, when originally, her previous life had been filled with it.

There was a sharp noise within the room before a door was hauled back and slammed in its frame. The sound of footsteps pierced the girl's ears and Sakura groaned, body curling up tighter underneath her blankets as her mind remained foggy.

"Come along my Lady, your father is waiting for you this morning." A woman's voice interrupted Sakura's murky brain and she finally jolted awake, vision blurry with confusion hitting her entire frame. When her eyes came into focus, the first thing she noticed was that the room she was currently in, was wide and quite large, but surprisingly empty of personal touches. The bed was quite a sight too, seeing that it had a large canopy that draped around her body and plenty of pillows as well.

Truthfully, it wasn't a sight Sakura was use to, having lived in an apartment as she furthered her Shinobi training. Even her own childhood room wasn't this big.

"My Lady, please, we have to bathe you and get you dressed for the day. You might think you can always get your way, but it gives you no right to keep your Father waiting." The woman stated and Sakura pushed herself out of bed, eyes wide and searching. It took her a couple minutes for what happened, to finally sink in, but looking around now, she couldn't help but be confused. Where exactly was she, and who exactly was she?

Izanami had made it clear to her that the cost of Sakura going back was more or less her name and body, but she knew better; there was always the thing of looking underneath the underneath. The other question Sakura had on her mind was that of _what_ else was planned out for her. Had she jumped into the deep end?

Another thing Sakura was finicky on was having a whole new family. She didn't know if she could replace her own parents with these new ones. Had she really accepted this deal without fully thinking of the consequences?

The woman who had been speaking to her, grabbed her arm and tugged her along and out of her large bed, smile wide as she pushed Sakura's small frame into the wash room.

"You are going to grow into a fine, young woman." The maid said and Sakura glanced at her as she proceeded with getting ready for the day.

It was the maid stripping her small body that had Sakura's eyes locking onto a full length mirror. Her breath caught and her whole body stiffened as she found a chubby face with violet blue eyes and brilliant red hair. No longer were there emerald orbs. No longer that bright pink hair. No longer did Sakura have the same colored hair as her namesake.

It wasn't until unknown emotions started rolling through her that she realized exactly what Izanami was speaking about. Sakura really would be giving up everything that made her, her. Sakura's face scrunched up and she breathed in heavily as she was picked up and put into the large tub. This messed with her mind, her identity was gone, no longer hers. Who was she? Who could Sakura possibly be if she was no longer Sakura?

Sakura was almost positive that she had three kimono layers on and she frowned. Had she been placed into a basic Hime's body? If that were the case, she'd have to find a way out of here and begin her Shinobi training all over again. There was no way Sakura was going to be a Hime that was sooner or later married off and demanded to have children.

Being led down halls that looked unfamiliar, Sakura couldn't help but be on guard. She felt chakra within her small body, but it caused her to furrow her brows, surprise becoming apparent when she finally realized that she had a lot more chakra than a normal child. How in the world did she gain so much chakra?

She was taken out of her musings when a door was slid open and the maid bowed, stating that her 'Lady' was ready for breakfast. Sakura walked in then, her body automatically bowing as she first stepped into the room. It seems that she was on autopilot with the things she had already been taught. At least Sakura would pick them up as she kept doing them.

"Ah, my lovely Kushina! How are you?" A loud, boisterous voice filled the room and Sakura jolted up, eyes wide. Kushina? Where had she heard or read that name from? Being open to files back home had allowed her to see and read many things she shouldn't have read. Though, seeing that she was the second best medic and apprentice to said Hokage, she had an easy time gaining access to mostly anything.

"I am fine, Tou-san." Sakura muttered, glad that her attitude didn't seem too different from what she was feeling from her current bodies emotions. Soon, she would be settled and Sakura knew it would be her soul within the body from then on out. Though, it didn't stop her own emotions from violently refusing at acknowledging this man as her father. She had a father, back home, in a different time. A mother and a father, and for someone to simply replace them had her gut wrenching into a simmering anger.

"Come and eat dear, then we'll get started on your reading!" her father chuckled lightly before he finally calmed down with a harsh cough and sobered. From the odd looks the maids were giving each other and the foreign feeling coursing through her body, it was obvious that he wasn't at all this friendly on normal occasions. It was probably the cup of sake sitting before him that caused him to be like this. Sakura frowned. She would have to get use to this place, wherever it was.

Sakura, no, not Sakura anymore, she realized, but Kushina. Her name was officially Kushina and she would have to get use to it. Once, she had been that Cherry Blossom, but now, she was someone new.

Kushina ate, slow and well mannered, but she was still iffy on how exactly she acted. If she acted too out there, then they would know something was wrong with her. Though, looking through some memories that were still stored, Kushina blinked.

She was a well known Prankster. She was a loudmouth, easily angered, arrogant, stubborn, and that happened to be the most people saw out of her. She kept most of her other emotions for those closest to her. Though, the question was, should she let herself continue to be the woman she grew up into, or become someone new?

With a sigh, Kushina glanced at her father, his features looking worn as he finished his food. Once they both finished, there was a knock on the door and Kushina turned slightly to see the door being pulled open. She instantly caught sight of an older teen and she frowned before allowing her face to fall into a neutral state. He looked familiar to her, almost like a hazy memory, but that was it.

"Ah, Ryuga-san. Glad you could make it this time." Her father muttered, a scowl upon his lips as he gave the younger man a hard look.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I had family business to attend to, with Uzushiogakure constantly being attacked these days."

Kushina froze, her mind whirling at that little bit of information. So, she was in Uzushiogakure, which would be wiped out at some point early, though when exactly, she didn't know. If she was in Uzushiogakure, then Konoha was around, probably around the Third Hokage's reign, or, on the other hand, it could be during the First Hokage's reign.

Kushina already had a headache coming on as she sat, watching the two older people talk to one another and pondering her future. What was happening anyways and why had she been sent here?

Yet, in the end, Kushina wouldn't just sit back and allow all those bad things to happen. She knew who Tobi was, she knew that it was an older Madara that turned him against Konoha. Even learned about those during the Orochimaru's and Pein's invasion, so no, Kushina would not bow down and follow that path that this woman had in her past. If anything, she hoped that she wouldn't end up making her mistakes as well, seeing that she didn't fully know this woman's path. She might as well take advantage of being here as well. Uzu happened to be very well known for their Fuuinjutsu. What better way to learn Fuuinjutsu than from the original source?

"You are dismissed Kushina. I expect better progress today and not your usual fooling around." Her father suddenly spoke up and Kushina turned her eyes towards her father, finding his scowl smeared across his face. He really wasn't a joyous person and he seemed utterly disappointed in his daughters progress.

Though, from her very short memories, Kushina could tell that she was a prankster and troublemaker, one that actually hated sitting and learning. Another thing Kushina realized was that she didn't pick up this attitude until there were constant attacks upon Uzushiogakure. It seemed, that her way of coping with this tragic time was to try and make people happier with her little game, not that they actually worked.

Her father on the other hand, wasn't proud of her actions. Was this how it was to live in a well known Clan? Was she nothing but a disgrace as of right now with her childish ways? Kushina suddenly felt like she was starting to understand the Clan Children who dealt with the pressure placed upon them.

Kushina followed after Ryuga soon after, her lips thinned as she pressed them together. Might as well become a genius in her own Clan by taking advantage of everything they had to teach. She didn't know how long this Clan would actually be around and there was no time to relax and mess around. Also, being only two years old, from what this body was telling her, Kushina wouldn't be allowed out of the house with all the fighting Uzushiogakure was going through. She was also the Hime of the Clan, so she would probably be well guarded and taken care of. If anything, she would be most definitely pampered, something Kushina hadn't ever had, seeing as to the civilian family she came from.

Ryuga led them to a small room, and sitting down, he gestured for Kushina to do the same.

"Alright, we'll go over some Kanji today and begin on memorizing the basics of Fuuinjutsu." He murmured and Kushina blinked in wonder as he placed a sheet down in front of her. Glancing over it, she scowled. This was a waste of her time, she knew all her letters and words and combinations to these things. She was mentally sixteen, apprentice to the best Medical Shinobi in the world, and a force to be reckoned with. There was no reason for Kushina to dally on these things.

With a pencil, she quickly scratched away the correct symbols and once she was done, handed it over. Ryuga kept his face schooled, but Kushina could already make out the look of utter surprise and wonder within his eyes, followed by suspicion if she were correct.

"Kushina-sama… are you feeling alright?" he questioned and Kushina blinked. It was then that the memory of complaining about each worksheet, assaulted her brain. With a frown, she crossed her arms over her small chest and scrunched up her nose.

"I'm fine. Instead of complaining and getting nowhere, I decided to just be good at this and get it done with to move onto Fuuinjutsu!" she declared, eyebrows raising as she found herself muttering another word at the end of her rant. "'ttebane!"

Ryuga blinked and muffled a small laugh as he watched his student's face morph into horror. That was something Kushina would never get use to.

"You've never liked that verbal tick very much, Kushina-sama." He stated and smiled widely as he shook his head. The small bit of suspicion about her identity flying out the window when he heard the girl's odd compulsion.

Kushina scowled and then gestured for the large book off to the side of Ryuga.

"Can we start on the basics of Fuuinjutsu, please?" she questioned and soon, Kushina was being immersed in something that she had never paid any attention to in her past future life. Just like Medical Ninjutsu, she was absorbing the theory and inner workings of Fuuinjutsu like a sponge. Her brain fully mulling over the steps and putting them together like no other.

"Ryuga-san, is it possible to create _any_ kind of Fuuinjutsu?" Kushina suddenly spoke up and Ryuga turned his attention towards the red head.

"Fuuinjutsu is a very delicate process that could very well kill you. We have already flushed out most of the inner workings and have them all written within the books, but, essentially, yes, one can create possibly any kind." He murmured and Kushina blinked before looking down at the book. This was something that she was definitely going to learn.

There was this one time Kushina had been literally married to the Library in her past life. She had thrived on medical books, from the basic things to the in depth, complicated sections. She had been obsessed, determined to prove herself and to her peers. Now, now Kushina was learning something deadly and useful. Something that could very well end a life with a simple touch.

The Fourth Hokage had learned Fuuinjutsu, but from whom?

Who taught the Fourth how to create seals?

That was left unsaid and it was Kushina who was determined to find out who taught him. It was utterly amazing that they could help him with the basics and in depth areas to the point where he was even creating his own techniques.

Slowly, Kushina fell into a routine. That is, eating meals with her father whenever he was available, being taught by Ryuga, and focusing on Chakra control, which was a bit more difficult with the larger chakra pools that this body harbored. It didn't help that sometime Kushina would find herself either overextending her limbs or falling short when doing stretches or normal day to day things. The first time she had found her reach too short, she had been using ink and a sumi brush. She had believed that she could reach, but hadn't realized how short her limbs were. Kushina could only stare at the table in surprise as she reached forward and instead of simply extending her hand and gently dipping the brush in, she had fallen short, the brush shoving the ink well over.

From there, she could only get to know her new body more intimately than what she was use to, such as stretching and doing simple workouts within her room to understand that she was once more a child and no longer a developing woman.

It was about four months into her new life with not much change that Ryuga led Kushina down a different hall, opening a door and guiding her into a dojo.

Kushina's progress happened to have skyrocketed from the time she had been placed into this new body, and she was becoming intimate with her Fuuinjutsu as well. She knew many, many things about Fuuinjutsu that no one had known after Uzushiogakure had been wiped out. It really did interest her, writing them and seeing the outcome of it.

Though, Kushina had been immersing herself in books and writing nonstop to suppress her emotions about traveling back in time. She just couldn't let it get to her, not when she had things to busy herself with. Yet, Kushina was waiting for it to catch up to her and she knew she would have a hard time adjusting and accepting this whole situation. She only believed that it hadn't fully caught up with her yet because she wasn't _in_ Konoha as of yet, if ever.

She literally feared the possibility seeing Konoha, because it would really solidify everything that had happened.

"Alright, Kushina-sama, we'll begin your training regimen. We'll start off with your basic warm-ups and then begin with your Taijutsu."

Kushina furrowed her brows, she really doubted that it would be as harsh as Tsunade-Shishou's training. She remembered having to dodge _everything_ sent her way. Now, being in a new place allowed her to see many different styles as well.

From there, Kushina was taught the Uzu fighting style, which was focused more on using body weight to their advantage. It was difficult for Kushina to pick it up right away, but eventually she started getting the hang of it. It wasn't too far from her original style, but it was a pretty good experience that she wouldn't have passed up for anything.

About a week later, Kushina was in her bathroom, getting cleaned and dressed before being ushered down to dining room. Her father was waiting, along with her stepmother, who she hadn't really bothered with. Her stepmother was nice, but at some points, Kushina believed that the woman despised her very presence, something that Kushina wasn't use to. Kushina found out that she happened to look very much like her deceased mother and if the looks were anything to go by, the woman was jealous that her husband's dead wife still had her face within these halls.

Knocking on the door, Kushina opened it and bowed before heading in, taking a seat at her father's left, as usual. Her stepmother was always to his right. The first time Kushina had accidently sat on her father's right, she had been scolded and punished by her stepmother, something that left the girl miffed and chakra flickering down her arms and into her hands.

It was a reaction that Kushina doubted she would ever lose, her chakra enhanced punches would always be ingrained within her.

"Kushina." Her father acknowledged.

"Father." Kushina murmured, bowing her head in respect before starting to eat her rice. Kushina didn't miss the darkening look on her stepmothers face before she started to eat as well. That woman really had it out for her.

"How is your training and studies?" her father questioned and Kushina paused, swallowing her rice and looking at her father with a small spark suddenly appearing. This was all Kushina focused on, wanting to, in a way, not think about her situation. She couldn't let it get to her, not yet anyways. Though, it was hard, accepting that this man was her father when she was use to a man who worked in a shop, not one that led a Clan.

"I am learning Fuuinjutsu very quickly. It really is amazing. Also, my main studies are going smoothly, Ryuga-san is very helpful. As for training, I am still getting use to the sudden strain, but it is going alright." Kushina supplied, watching her father light up in pride. The only reason he paid more attention to her was because she pulled back on her pranks, something that Kushina twitched at at some points. It was a very bad habit that she realized she had. When her devious side snuck up on her, Kushina's fingers started twitching, itching for the chance to prank anyone in her way.

Long before she had become Kushina, she use to despise Naruto for pulling pranks and causing trouble, but now, now Kushina wanted to indulge within her need. The only thing keeping her back was the grip on her books as she read deeper into her subjects. She couldn't afford the distraction, not if she wanted to save loved ones.

Ruffling her long, red hair with his large hand, he then went back to eating, murmuring small words with his wife.

"Father." Kushina suddenly questioned, looking down at her plate before looking back up, violet blue eyes locking with his grey ones.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… can I learn Medical Ninjutsu?" Kushina asked, eyes brightening at the thought of having something constant from her previous life. If she could somehow get someone to teach her, she would have an excuse as to use her medical Ninjutsu skills. Her father furrowed his brow before his face relaxed and brightened a bit, but not too much to look like a smile. It also wouldn't do for Kushina to suddenly know so much about Medical Ninjutsu either, so pretending to relearn it was the only way to make everyone believe she was a natural. Kushina didn't need unwanted attention drawn towards her when she had so much to do to save the future.

"Of course! I'll find someone to begin your training." He stated and Kushina smiled widely while continuing to eat. She really couldn't wait to use a topic that she was absolutely undeniably, very good at. It actually made her miss everything that she had originally come from. She wondered the outcome of her world, but at the same time, she dreaded the possibilities that it led to.

Though, here, they wouldn't have to worry, because Kushina would make sure she saved the correct people and got rid of the wrong ones.

Oooo

Kushina stood frozen within the hallway as Ryuga stood over her frame, panting and muscles trembling. His front was soaked in blood, but he only held a few wounds, nothing life threatening.

"Ryuga-san…" Kushina finally managed to get out, her sudden safety zone having been intruded. Ryuga glanced at her and then back to the body that was bloody and missing some limbs. Kushina still stood within the hallway, looking a bit green at suddenly realizing that she had almost been assassinated.

"Kushina-sama… I'll protect you with my life." Ryuga managed to get out as he knelt down before her and brushed some of the speckled blood from her face away with his thumb.

"Being the Hime of our Clan is also a very dangerous position. You'll be constantly targeted, thus our reason for training you so early." He managed to get out, hands clenching as he watched the young Hime with worried eyes.

Kushina couldn't help but feel fear for herself for the first time when it actually came to her safety in her own home. Never had she been attacked within her previous home. It was almost like a safety zone, even if that was a false impulse to believe. Now it was a danger zone, no longer would she have a safe area without having to watch her back. With hesitation, she finally surged forward, wrapping her small arms around Ryuga's neck. Ryuga grunted at the sudden attachment, but he sighed and picked her up, frowning at the blood from his shirt staining the Hime's outfit.

"Let's go get you cleaned up…" he whispered and Kushina found herself glancing back at the body, a frown marring her face. Would Ryuga be wiped out with the rest of the clan? Kushina didn't wish to think about it.

There were already too many difficulties she had to deal with in the future, now, she had to deal with attempts at her life. Maybe going_ back_ was bordering upon a mistake, one that she might not be able to fix if she followed that single path that led to the future she knew.

If only she knew what the previous Kushina had chosen.

Oooo

"Are ye 'ven paying attention Hime?" An old, rough but feminine voice questioned. Kushina looked up from the papers with dull eyes, already knowing medical ninjutsu from the inside out. This old croon was making her blood boil and making her fists clench in anger.

"Yes." She replied, mouth set in a firm line as she continued looking at the woman. She was an elderly person, with graying hair, hunched back, and crow's feet upon her wrinkled face. The smell she carried only informed Kushina that she worked with many, many herbs. She must make poisons and balms and a lot of remedies if she happened to be _this_ old.

Her chakra, if Kushina could correctly examine it, sort of left an impression of _wise_ and very _caring_. This woman had worked her whole life in what she does and even if Kushina could learn something from her, it was only herbal things, not Ninjutsu.

Something Kushina had also learned about was that Uzumaki's were long lived because of their Chakra. It was odd, to think that they can live a lot longer than a normal life span, but she would have to ponder about that later on.

"Ah, ye need to pay more attention dear." She murmured before going back to the lesson. Kushina would answer any questions asked as time went on, but she was mostly bored and it led to her thoughts drifting towards unwanted places. With a shake of her head, she focused back onto the elderly lady called Hatsuye.

The sound of a door slamming had both of them jumping and Kushina spun around, her hand snapping up towards her hairdo and ghosting over the senbon she had started carrying with her.

"We _need_ to get the Hime out of here, now!" an Anbu suddenly appeared. "Borders have been breached. Ryuga will be on his way." And said Anbu disappeared. In seconds, Kushina was ushered out of the room and Hatsuye was already hurrying down the hall with Kushina in front of her.

" 'verythin' will be al'ight dear." Hatsuye said, but one could hear the fear within her.

That hadn't been the first time their Clan had been attacked past their borders. This was the second time they had been breached. The only thing that Kushina could do was watch as everyone disappeared, scrambling for the borders as she was thrust into a hidden room, covered in Fuuinjutsu seals to protect her.

Just when she had escaped one war, she was thrust into the middle of another war. Life really wasn't fair.

* * *

**Thank you** for all the reviews/alerts/favs and so on. I can't promise an update right away, but I'll get to it.

Lori: Thank you for the long review lol. The enemies will be the ones from Naruto, no sudden random named Ninja that is all powerful. I don't know how far the anime actually is, for I read ahead in the manga *Cough* but anyways...Now, for the 'cost', why, Sakura has jumped into the deep end. She will have a New family, a new Identity, a new lifestyle, a whole new way of living, something she is not accustomed to. She is losing her ID that makes up the human mind to create a whole other identity. Sakura has to adjust to all of this. There will be small comforts, and her distancing herself from others because of how she feels. It's not going to be, oh, cool, I'm back in the past, now let's go find all those that ruined the future and destroy them. One mistake can lead to the same outcome she had faced before she had gone back.

She has lost her comforts, and everything that she took for granted (seeing that all humans take things for granted in my opinion.) As for Izanami, bah, I think I was too lazy... But she knew she was going to die, and seeing that they believe in their gods (if they do?) I literally just threw that in there... could make it better, but I'd have to rewrite some areas and, as I said, I'm lazy, lol.

Thanks for the review and questions to clear some of that up (if I helped at all)


	3. Drifting Blossom Three

So, yes, I'm alive. Summer was overly busy with no time to spare.

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nada**

Kushina/Minato

**Flames NOT welcome - go write your own if you're going to complain**

**Warning**: might seem fast or whatever

* * *

_Drifting Blossom Chapter 3_

* * *

Her small frame quivered from the exertion she was putting on her muscles. The medical chakra that coursed throughout her system took away some of the strain, but she was still beyond tired from the training that she was being put through. Ryuga's wooden tanto angled down as Kushina locked gazes with him once more and her grasp on her own wooden tanto tightened before becoming loose. Kushina needed the flexibility or it would injure her wrist and possibly break it.

That was not something she wanted to deal with as of right now.

"Very good, Hime-sama. We'll be focusing on your unique chakra in a couple minutes." Ryuga called out, a small smile crossing his features. Kushina perked up, her mind going over the possible thoughts of her unique chakra.

The Uzumaki Clan had large pools of chakra that caused them to be long lived. There were some with the ability to heal others with just their chakra, and if her father's words meant anything, Kushina was able to make solid chakra chains, something only her mother's side has ever seen.

With a deep breath, she quickly dashed forward, tanto held in front of her body and ready to be used. Ryuga met her, blocking and shoving at her small frame. Kushina strained and swept backwards, dodging out from underneath Ryuga's heavier hit. She was too small, so Kushina had to work around his size and utilize her smaller frame to her advantage.

It had been about two years now, having been placed in this timeline, and Kushina was finding it easier and easier to memorize Fuuinjutsu and the Uzu fighting style. Kushina's medical Ninjutsu had also been going exceedingly well (learning about plants with some medical ninjutsu) , yet one thing that absolutely frustrated her and caused her to almost cry each time it came up, was her chakra control.

Basic Medical Ninjutsu was no problem. It was easily grasped as soon as she gained the required amount of control. Above basic was a bit more strenuous on her smaller body and chakra coils, and anything past that had her doubting her ability to regain her previous status from before.

To put it bluntly, her chakra control was horrid.

No amount of practice was making medical ninjutsu easier. She had also found out (through curiosity and practice) that even one of the academy three happened to be unreachable.

The Bunshin.

No wonder Naruto couldn't do this technique. Even though Kushina was little, she knew the concept of chakra control from before. Now, it felt like she had a large pond within her. Before, when she was this age, her chakra size had been pitiful, and as of now with this new body, it was overflowing within her and it happened to be very foreign to her mind.

After living sixteen years and knowing one's own chakra system, of course it would be foreign to the mind when placed into a new body.

So, her chakra control was botched and it looked like it would be years before she could control the majority of it, but sadly, Kushina had to accept that it would probably never be perfect control. It would seem that she wouldn't be able to surpass Tsunade this time around.

Uzushiogakure on the other hand, was constantly being attacked. It wasn't safe and many Shinobi were on patrol duty, including Kushina having her own small fleet of Anbu.

There was only so much she could take from all of these constant skirmishes and it was finally to the point where Kushina had started seeking a sort of 'peace'. She instantly resorted to reading, or sitting in the small enclosed garden that they had, where she arranged flowers or play Shoji (even if it was against herself most of the time).

She had fallen into her temptation to prank once, and that had ended up with her craving more. Sure, she never really had been a prankster, but it was like a withdrawal being sated. It calmed her down a bit as well, the air being too serious for her nerves.

A true smile once in a while was appreciated.

Ryuga brought Kushina out of her thoughts as he gently took the wooden tanto away from her. Setting them aside, he then gestured for her to sit down. This was one of the things she had been waiting for. So many times it was hinted as to what her mother's line could do and she was beyond ecstatic in finding out about her chakra.

"It happens once in a couple of generations, but your chakra is very special, Kushina-sama, and it appears that you were lucky enough to show some signs of having it. Your mother had been the last one to receive the gene and we were very, very surprised that she passed it down to you as the dominant gene. It happens to be a very powerful chakra technique." He stated and Kushina couldn't help but be fascinated.

Could this be some type of bloodline? It wasn't passed down with each generation, but it could be considered one, even just a little bit.

"I'm going to start helping you form Chakra chains. Eventually you'll have no trouble at all and will be able to use them at will. Mito Uzumaki was the previous one to help your mother, but seeing that she is not available within Uzushiogakure, I'll be the one training you."

Mito Uzumaki. Kushina knew her, wife of their first Hokage. It was also in the scrolls here that Mito was given to the Senju to bring Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure closer together. A treaty was made through their marriage.

The first time she had realized at what point in time she was, Kushina had sighed in some relief. Konoha was thriving, the First Hokage had already went through his reign and it was either the second or third in charge now.

Kushina cursed at her sudden lack of attention, her violet blue eyes squinting as she listened to Ryuga's instructions and then attempted to form the chains. Her horrible chakra control threw her off and the result happened to be horrible chakra chains. They were squiggly and looked like withering snakes, about five inches in length and very thin. Strands of hair if one were to comment on it.

Ryuga sighed at her poor display of chakra control. "Chakra control exercises for the next week. You're slacking Kushina."

Anger ripped through her small frame and she wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted to cry and breakdown right there and be comforted. This household was putting too much pressure on her. Kushina knew, that if she hadn't found out Itachi's real reason for killing his clan, then she would have thought he had been on the right train of thought when destroying them, seeing as to how hard she was being pushed. Kushina didn't even want to know how much pressure was put on Itachi. Ever since she started to show her intelligence, she had been constantly learning and being pushed. Her father was getting stricter and more demanding in what she accomplished as well.

Though, in all, it was usually Hime this. Hime that. Practice, practice, practice. Chakra control this, chakra control that. Kushina knew this already, but her body was struggling. She was struggling. How could she accomplish things with everyone on her back? Sometimes, the thought of finding a stack of books and hiding away for the rest of her life sounded very tempting.

There were no hugs, no happy outings and no playing with other children. There was not warmth from the maids, just full out duty. Ryuga even watched himself around Kushina, making sure not to coddle her too noticeably.

Tears sprung up in Kushina's eyes and she had to struggle with herself to keep from letting those tears fall. For two years, she had been suppressing her emotions and learning, learning, and learning. Reading, storing information, and progressing, but there was only so much a mentally sixteen year old and a four year olds body could take.

Kushina Uzumaki broke into sobs.

Ryuga could only blink in surprise as the child sobbed crocodile tears.

"H-hime!" he stuttered as he quickly went to Kushina's side. "Wh-what's wrong?" he got out and Kushina could only sob even harder. She wanted to go home. To Konoha, to her family, to her Shishou, to her friends!

"Yo-you're pushing me too h-hard, ttebane!" she choked out with a glower on her face. She had red cheeks and her red hair only made her look like a tomato. "Chakra con-trol is hard! I've b-been practicing for months and I'm still h-having a hard time!"

"And father is only pushing me harder! Ttebane." she wailed. She was, in a way, still a child. Mentally sixteen or not, she was going to have a breakdown. Kushina was going to burst out even more words on how she felt, only to be interrupted as Ryuga pulled her into a warm embrace, something that she had truly missed. Human contact.

It was warm and gave off a safe feeling that she hadn't felt for a while. It also gave her goose bumps as Ryuga's fingers ghosted over her bare arms and wrapped tightly around her tiny frame. It was something that caused her breath to hitch as she finally clutched to him with desperation. None of these people knew of her situation and keeping it bottled inside was slowly destroying her without a normal emotional outlet.

"Come Hime-"

"No!" she snapped, her ire rising. "No more Hime! Ttebane!"

Ryuga smiled softly as he watched the small redhead finally throw a tantrum in over two years. He had been wondering when he'd see the little girl finally need an outlet. Sure, he knew she would tear up and submerge herself into her distractions, but he knew there was only so much a child could take.

"Of course Kushina-sama."

That was as good as it was going to get, Kushina realized. Her fingers twitched and she felt the urge to really get him with a prank. Maybe, just maybe, she would find a way to get at him and indulge her need to pull pranks once again.

"We'll take the rest of the day off and continue tomorrow with going over chakra control. We'll strengthen that as best we can."

The rest of the day Kushina spent within the small inner garden with a small tea set and her flower arrangement that reminded her of Ino. Her nerves calmed down and she was getting her emotions under control as best she could while letting the stress seep out of her small frame.

No matter how much she tried to distract herself and keep her mind occupied, she could not forget about her decision to go back and leave everyone she cherished behind. It finally registered just how much she was giving up, just how much she _had_ given up.

No longer was Ino her best friend and rival. No longer was there a Team Seven for her. No longer were her parents hers. She had lost everything, no longer Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade. And, dare she say, she missed Naruto and his obnoxious attitude that, in a way, seemed to always lighten her mood?

With a sigh, Kushina could only tug at her long tresses while she arranged her flowers in a combination of reds, yellows, and whites.

Ooooo

Dinner plates clinked as Kushina sat with her father and step mother. She ate with her back straight, legs underneath her, and head held high. It had been hammered into her mind that this was how she was supposed to sit while eating dinner with her parents and most importantly, the Head of Clan. Even if he was her father, she had to show respect.

"How is your training going, Kushina?" her father questioned, gaze flickering towards her before he went back to his meal.

"Fine." Was all she got out, voice sounding a bit clipped. Ichiko, who was her step mother, frowned at her tone of voice. Finally, Ichiko turned to her husband with a thoughtful expression.

"Dear, don't you think Kushina-chan could play with the other children tomorrow? I believe that the festival is tomorrow night."

Kushina paused in her eating, looking up at Ichiko with narrowed eyes. That woman never bothered with Kushina unless it was to get the girl out of her hair. Glancing at her father, she could tell that he was mulling over his options before he finally gave in.

"She has been doing well in her studies for quite a while now…" he mused, finally consenting. "But only if Ryuga goes."

There was something not right here and Kushina's gut instinct was to be wary of this offer.

Or, her step mother wanted her out for other reasons, one that actually made her flush and duck her head as she stuffed her face with food.

Kushina shouldn't think of those things.

Ooooo

Smells of different foods filled the air and there was a happiness that filled the air as adults and children bustled about. Games were being played and colorful clothing being worn. Happy chatter filled the area and a nice cool breeze kept the festival comfortable.

Kushina herself was in a baby blue kimono with small branches covered in cherry blossoms making its way up her side. She was staring wide eyed though, at all the people that seemed to be gathering for this festival. Many had, surprisingly, red hair. She hadn't been outside very much and some of the maids had brown hair, but there weren't as many redheads. Here, it was a gathering of them and it made her realize just how many Uzumaki there were now and how little there were in her previous life.

Kushina hadn't realized that the Uzumaki really were quite a decent sized clan.

"Hime-sama!" a joyous cry filled the air and Kushina blinked as Ryuga stepped in closer to her side while many of the people suddenly started looking in her direction. Smiles lit their faces and many called out hello's and other greetings as she passed.

A small smile slowly slipped over her mouth as she began to relax. It wouldn't be so bad to try and have fun tonight. Maybe she could meet the other kids her age as well.

Time passed as Kushina ate some of the foods with Ryuga and when she played the games that caught her eye, a girl, maybe a year or two older than her, suddenly shouted, pulling at her mother's kimono.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san! Look, it's the Hime!" she gushed, eyes wide as a smile split her face. Kushina watched the mother smile down at her daughter and nod her head, red hair spilling over her shoulders in curls.

"That is the Hime-sama, Cho! She's been very busy these past few years, learning how to become the proper Clan Heir."

The girl bounced and tugged her mother away, being distracted by other children's yelling.

A sad smile flitted across Kushina's face as she sighed. She would seem too grown up for kids her age. Even if she was mentally older, Kushina was truly being prepared to lead these people, so acting her bodies real age would make her father disgruntled with her performance.

Childish behavior was something he seemed to frown upon.

Kushina turned on her heel and continued down one of the lanes, eyes landing on the booth that allowed one to catch fish. With a bit more enthusiasm, she snagged Ryuga's hand and tugged him over, quickly getting a net and a bowl.

Catching fish were easy, for a Shinobi in training that is.

Kushina had three fish before getting them bagged up, smiling at the single bright orange one in the group.

"Come on Kushina-sama, it's time to head home." Ryuga murmured while leading Kushina down the lane with a hand on the small of her back. Kushina had barely gotten a couple of steps away from the booth before her front was soaked with water, the bag with the fish no longer in her hands.

Her violet blue eyes widened a fraction as she watched her three fish hit the ground, flailing without water to keep them alive before trailing to the kunai embedded next to her foot. It was the clank of metal on metal that had her eyes darting towards the sound, taking in Ryuga fighting with an enemy.

Screams pierced the air and Kushina whirled around as more enemies suddenly appeared, her small fleet of Anbu suddenly coming into focus as they appeared before their Hime. Parent's grabbed their children and it was mere seconds before the festival seemed empty.

'Don't run!' Kushina found herself thinking. 'Don't run, you'll only open yourself up to other attackers.'

She was mentally prepared, but physically, she was shaking, her knees weakening and all she could see were her three fish finally stilling as their light flickered out.

An Anbu to her right went down and the enemy lunged, a sword poised to strike. Time seemed to slow down and Kushina found herself stumbling back in fear as the sword sped forward.

'Move!'

'Fight back!'

'Fight!'

Something inside of her snapped back to the present and she barely made it out of the swords main path, her neck only gaining a small cut. Her hands then lit up, a green glow surrounding them as she surged forward.

Her hands just brushed her attacker's arm before he disappeared from his place. Instinctively she knew that his whole right arm was of no use to him from that medical Ninjutsu, but she didn't let her guard down, eyes dancing from one area to the next.

One thing about using medical ninjutsu in battle was that she didn't have to concentrate on changing it to neutral to use on the patient. Using it this way would literally rip anything in its path with just a touch and her intent.

A chakra scalpel would sever, but a mystical palm would rip and tear.

The hairs on the back of Kushina's neck seemed to rise and on instinct, she surged chakra into her legs and leapt. Her attacker ended up in the spot she just vacated and as she hit the ground and tumbled head over heels, an agonizing scream reached her ears.

Red hair whipping around her head as she jerked it in the direction she had just come from, she found her face morphing into disgust as the enemy went down, Ryuga having intercepted him from following. Stumbling to her feet, Kushina lit her hands up once again with medical chakra. She would not let herself be useless.

She may be a Hime, a Clan Heir, but there was no way in hell that she was a useless little girl like she had been long before.

Pain suddenly erupted throughout Kushina's scalp as her hair was snagged and everything went still as a kunai found its way to her throat.

Ryuga froze with a scowl upon his face, his tanto held at the ready.

"Drop your w-" her captor started to say, only to curse as Kushina's glowing green hands wrapped halfway around each wrist. Hesitation on his part was long enough for her to force her chakra up through his arms and straight into his chest, heading for one of the most important organs in the body.

He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Kushina was instantly rushed away from the body, Ryuga making sure she was alright before pulling her face towards his own. His eyes locked with Kushina's and he stared, seeking for something before he finally sighed.

"Are you doing alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Kushina furrowed her brows before she realized what he was talking about. This would be her first kill in this body. She was a child and should not have to kill so young. Her body was shaking, it was in pain, but she was alright.

"I'm…okay." She murmured, realizing her voice was also shaking. "I'm still alive…sore…but I'm really okay ttebane…"

Ryuga sighed, glancing over Kushina's shoulder and at the body.

"It appears that we'll have to inform your father of your medical ninjutsu ability… I didn't…I didn't realize how deadly it was…" he muttered, more to himself than anything. Kushina could only purse her lips.

Everyone underestimated medics.

They would see them and think them nothing but helpless. They had the ability to heal, but they also had the ability to kill with a single touch. It really did seem like everyone thought medics could only heal. Maybe that was why Kabuto had become a Medic.

As Ryuga was leading Kushina away, the Anbu tightly surrounding them, she couldn't help but glance back at her fish, mainly the orange one that had caught her attention the most.

Ooooo

No longer was Kushina allowed outside of the main compound. Kushina had two Anbu watching her at all times and Ryuga rarely ever let her out of his sight. She was stuck within her clan walls, just like before, but only without the chance to go outside again.

When it came to the inner garden, there were many protective seals set up along the walls, spiraling outwards and on the ground. She was safe within this area.

Kushina could only continue on with her studying and training as she fell back into her regular routine.

Ooooo

Brilliant orange paint dripped from the walls and covered the floor, leaving a cackling Kushina to book away in pure delight.

It took seconds before there was loud shouting and cursing coming from the maids that were hit with the paint.

It was a system that she had set up. The maids tripped the wire required and the buckets overhead were tipped over and went splattering everywhere.

Even if they were angry at the girl, she couldn't help but indulge in something she craved.

Pranking was well worth the punishments she received.

Ooooo

Kushina's fifth birthday passed and she found herself being trained more and more in chakra and Chakra Chains.

She was also required to take a written test and a practical one as well just to satisfy her father in how much she had progressed. He had seemed alright with what she had done, but Kushina knew her father wanted more progress out of her.

She wouldn't be surprised if she snapped under all these pressure one day.

Over the course of a couple months, she was taught tree walking and water walking just so she could strengthen her chakra control. Kushina did accomplish getting the basics of the exercises, but it definitely was not perfect.

Too many times she would put too much chakra into the tree walking and ended up causing the bark to cave and splinter. Water walking was just as bad, but slowly she was getting to know her chakra and how much she needed to use.

Kushina glanced up as she heard her door open. When she recognized who it was, she jerked away from her table and bowed before standing straight.

"Tou-san." She murmured and her father waved for her to sit. With a heavy sigh, he lifted his hand, drawing Kushina's gaze down to the papers that were held within it.

They had scrawled kanji upon them and Kushina's interest peaked as she watched her father drop them upon her desk.

"Mito Uzumaki is requesting your presence in Konohagakure. You are to be the next Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi."

'What?'

Kushina's heart stopped as she face drained of all its color. This was not something she had ever expected. There was no possible way that this could be happening to her. Her mouth opened, but she snapped it shut when nothing could come out.

Naruto had been the last known Jinchūriki and before that, she didn't know. Mito was the first one to house the Kyuubi as well. Had the previous Kushina been the one after Mito and before Naruto?

"I…Tou-san?" Kushina managed, gazing up at her father with a lost look. To be the host of the Kyuubi was something she had never thought possible.

"Kushina, you _will_ be doing this. It is not an option. Your chakra is unique and with those chains, you'll be able to subdue the Kyuubi."

Her knees felt weak and her stomach rolled, bile churning unpleasantly as she stared into space. Her violet blue eyes were wide with horror and her mouth was drawn tight as she trembled.

Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and she finally gasped for air, having not taken a breath. As soon as her lungs took in oxygen, she burst into a crying mess. Her small body hit the floor and she found her head within her hands, trying to keep in the sobs that wracked her form.

"Kushina Uzumaki!" her father's rough voice thundered, causing the girl to jump in her spot as she had a meltdown.

"T-Tou-san?" she stuttered, looking at him with wide, red eyes.

"Get up. I will not have an Heir who can not shoulder these difficulties."

Still trembling, she pushed herself up and proceeded to shove her emotions behind a blank face. It was hard, but she did it, shivers wracking her form every so often.

"You'll be heading to Konohagakure in a week's time. By then, Ryuga shall have your Chakra Chain's developed quite nicely, I'm sure."

"Yes…Tou-san." Kushina choked, eyes landing on the ground as she barely registered that her father left her room.

"The next…Jinchūriki…"

Even as that name left her mouth, she still couldn't fully grasp what it all meant. It really was unfathomable to her.

How could she, Kushina Uzumaki, be expected to host the Kyuubi?

She doubled over, heaving up her breakfast and lunch because of how unsettled she was. It was just too much, especially being only five years of age.

Could she even do it?

Oooooo

Kushina glanced once more at Uzushiogakure, the Island already too small to really make out. It was a blob in the distance from her position on the boat, but it was still her homeland. A tugging sensation was felt within her chest as she realized that her comfort for the past almost three years was finally being left behind.

"You'll see it again, one day." Ryuga stated with a smile. "From here on out, you'll be living in Konoha as a civilian until classes for the Ninja academy start. Mito Uzumaki has also agreed that you'll live in the Senju Compound with her and she'll give you plenty of Fuuinjutsu scrolls with techniques that we haven't introduced you to yet."

As silenced washed over Kushina, she could only fidget as she realized that yes, she was going to Konoha, her home in a different life.

She didn't know how to really feel, but one thing she knew, was that her heart would take a while to get use to the idea of living there and becoming a Jailor for the Kyuubi.

Already she was dreading going back to Konoha, but, in the far reaches of her mind, she was relieved.

Home.

That was what Konoha was to her.

It was home.

* * *

**Thanks** for all the reviews/ favs and whatnot

Achlys: truthfully, as for the 'having no complications of speech' thing, it totally slipped my mind, bah. I might go back and rework it, but I would rather get chapters out then rewrite/ fix things instead of, Oh a mistake and fix and post and fix if there's another, lol. I'll eventually get to it. But thanks for pointing it out.


End file.
